


Hic Et Nunc- (Here and Now)

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Biting, Blood, M/M, Sex, Swearing, Vampires, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes more than a few centuries to get on the same page. Adam and Tommy have known each other from the time they were fledgling vampires and they have been feuding since that time, but can they finally put the past behind them and live in the here and now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hic Et Nunc- (Here and Now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moodwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/gifts).



> Beta: ratbert71  
> Written for the reverse bigbang, which I can not say how much I love this challenge enough, so thank you a bunch, mods, and I really hope there will be another round soon, or in the future. I love the art I chose for this story, and I can't thank Moodwriter enough for it, and for how great she has been to work with. And thank you so much to ratbert71 for the fantastic beta job, if any mistakes are left they are all mine.  
> Amazing Art Post: [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/21120.html)
> 
> Here!

_"You are a pathetic bastard."_

 

The words ring out into the cold night air and reverberate in his mind. Adam doesn't turn to face the man speaking them. He knows that voice, and despite the problems between them over the years, he knows Tommy would never attack him from behind—it's just not Tommy's style, as he would see it as being beneath him. Adam might not always like Tommy, but he grudgingly respects him enough to agree that Tommy is better than that—he's not the cowardly type to do such a thing. If and when he attacks, it's face to face. So Adam stays where he is, back turned, watching the crowd of people gathered out in the Vegas desert for some celebration—New Year’s he thinks— as he doesn't really keep track anymore.

 

"You are a pathetic bastard."

"I know you’re getting old, Tommy, but I'm sure you remember that my parents were married, that I'm no bastard, but as for pathetic? I don't care why you think that. But what I do want to know is why you are here, in my space. I thought after Paris we agreed not to be too close to each other." Adam sighs. His birth was not illegitimate, if it had been, in a small village like theirs, everybody would have known, it would have been the talk of the town. Nights like this Adam can hardly believe how long they have been gone, dead years before he took the bite and became a vampire. He'd become a vampire willingly, seduced by the possibilities that came with it. He’d been captivated by the mysterious man who bit him, had wanted to be that exotic, that interesting. He had still been a little naive back then, but he had known taking the bite would change his life forever and it had.

Paris had been ugly. They had gotten into a fight over something—something that he can't actually remember now, since it's been at least ten years. He's sure it was over something petty. But the fight got very physical, and the last thing two one hundred year old Vampires needed was to be arrested and thrown in a human jail for the night, but it had happened anyway. It was embarrassing really.

 

They had drawn blood, which had only made it worse, made them both fight harder, more determined than ever to hurt each other. Bloodlust was a powerful thing to vampires, and the scent of blood during a fight just made them fight harder. Adam doesn't know what it is, they’re not enemies really—they never have been. They were turned into Vampires around the same time, but not by the same vampire. Adam had received his gift from a man that had lived in the woods outside his village, Tommy by a travelling, gypsy woman, but they came from the same small village, where everyone knew each other. Adam had always admired Tommy's looks, from afar, and thinks it is sometimes that attraction for him that causes the trouble. No matter how old he gets, Adam seems destined to be like a school boy pulling pigtails—he can't seem to just be nice to Tommy, any close contact always results in a fight.

 

He wants to change that, he doesn't want to hurt Tommy. It makes no sense for them to always be at each others throats due to petty augments. He’s not sure how to put a stop to it though, he has good intentions, but they say the road to hell is paved in good intentions. So as much as he always thinks after they fight that it shouldn't have happened, it always seems to happen anyway.

 

"I didn't know you would be here, Adam, so check your ego. Besides, Paris wasn't that bad, I had fun by the way. And the reason why you are pathetic is the way you moon over these humans. You stand here, in the dark, brooding like some Hollywood film Vampire. We're not actually dead, so you don't have to act like a dead man," Tommy says.

 

Adam can hear the smirk in Tommy’s voice. It makes him want to punch Tommy in the face, which proves his point that despite how he tells himself he won't fight with Tommy, he probably will anyway.

 

"I'm not mooning and I don't act like I'm dead. You don't know a fucking thing about me," Adam hisses angrily. He has a feeling that this will be another night in a long line of them over the years that has ended in blood between them—it never seems to end at just angry words with them.

 

He turns to face Tommy and is distracted by his anger. He's not actually sure how long it's been since Paris—it might have been longer than ten years—but Tommy has changed, as much as one of the undead can change. He's still beautiful, pretty actually, but still masculine. Hell. He’s so Goddamn pretty. Tommy’s hair is different though—it was blond the last time he saw him—but now it's some violet-blue colour that suits him. Adam doubts many men could pull it off so well.

 

Tommy is also wearing skin tight jeans, a T-shirt for some band Adam has never heard of, a worn leather jacket, and boots that add a couple of inches to his height. Adam has always towered over Tommy—something that Tommy dislikes immensely—but Adam takes great delight in infuriating Tommy by standing over him, making Tommy look up into his eyes.

 

"I know plenty about you, Adam, so don't even pretend otherwise. I've known you longer than any of your flavours of the month and I always will," Tommy says coolly.

 

If he's bothered by Adam's show of anger then it doesn't show on his face, but then Tommy doesn't always show a lot of emotion. He never seems to show fear, and Adam often thinks of him as fearless.

 

"You almost sound jealous of those ‘flavours of the month’ as you call them," Adam says, just to be annoying, but he sees something flicker on Tommy's face, like maybe he hit the mark with out even meaning to.

 

"Don't kid yourself, Adam. What have I already said to you about you needing to get a handle on your ego?" Tommy says cockily.

 

Wanting for once to be the one who throws Tommy off his game first, Adam crowds close, pushing the possible advantage. If Tommy is jealous of the fact that he has more lovers, it's something Adam can use. It's a nasty impulse, but he wants to feel like he's winning for once, instead of stuck in a stalemate.

 

"It's not ego. People want me. I could walk into that crowd of dancers out there and have anyone I want," Adam points out. He could probably have his pick of most of the humans here, because he has always attracted a lot of attention—people seem to just fall into his bed without him even trying. It had been the same when he was a human, in his twenties and early thirties. Before that, when he was younger, he had been almost painfully shy. He was now very far from shy, the years had given him that.

 

"You always were a slut," Tommy says sharply, and the sneer curling his pretty lips makes Adam want to slap him.

 

"Not all of us hold on to the prudish ways of the past," Adam says simply, trying to keep his anger in check and not remember every insult Tommy has thrown at him before. All that is in the past, and he likes to think he now lives in the present. He doesn't quite understand how Tommy always manages to rub him up the wrong way, but the other vampire does, and always has, far too easily.

 

"I'm no prude, Adam,” Tommy snaps. “I'm just a little more selective where I put my dick than you are.”

 

Adam goes to yell, to do something because he’s so angry, but then his anger drains away as quickly as it appeared, leaving him feeling exhausted. He hadn't thought when he'd made the choice to become immortal, that he would become so tired. He had thought that was something that came with growing old. His body might still be youthful, but immortal does not mean staying young—it’s something that he’s slowly learned.

 

"Aren't we a little old for this? Fighting like children? We need to leave the past in the past, Tommy, and live in the here and now. I don’t want to fight with you." He doesn't want to spend so much time either being angry with a man that he doesn't even hate. It seems so stupid, such a pointless waste of time, and even though he has time to waste, years of it, doesn't mean he isn't sick of it.

 

"I quite like our arguments," Tommy says, sounding almost sheepish, which is certainly an emotion Adam does not remember hearing from him ever before in all their years of knowing each other.

 

"What?"

 

"I like fighting with you, it's fun." Tommy bites his lip, just a hint of fang peaking out for a second, but the sight makes something in Adam's stomach dip and it's not hunger. His urge to bite Tommy has nothing to do with a need to sustain himself—it’s a different kind of hunger he feels for the other vampire.

 

"You’re a sociopath," Adam accuses.

 

"No, I'm not. You know who I am, Adam, what I am. It's freeing to fight with someone who knows what I really am, who I don't have to worry about breaking," Tommy says casually.

 

"I'm not the only vampire you know, so why is it me you choose to fight with all the time?" Adam asks. He had always thought Tommy did this just to annoy him; he'd never thought of the possibility that Tommy was purposefully trying to aggravate him.

 

"You’re the most fun, and it’s just so easy to piss you off," Tommy says, grinning.

 

"You piss me off on purpose? Because you think it’s fun?" Adam growls.

 

"Well yeah." Tommy shrugs, like it's no big deal.

 

"You are such an asshole," Adam spits out, turning to walk away, but he doesn't get more than a step away before Tommy's hand grabs onto his arm.

 

"I thought you wanted to stop being childish. Walking away from me isn't childish?" Tommy asks.

 

"Let go of my arm," Adam says, feeling anger prickling under his skin, the way it always seems to do when he's around Tommy. He could pull out of the other vampire’s grip, but he doesn't want to have to, Tommy should respect him enough to back off.

 

"Don't be like that, Adam. I don't do it to be an asshole," Tommy says dropping his hand from Adam's arm.

 

"Then why do you do it?" Adam asks, as he turns back to face Tommy.

 

"To get your attention," Tommy blurts out and then he bites his lip again, looking nervous.

 

"I don't understand," Adam says, because he really doesn't. He doesn't think he's ever understood something less.

 

"You always had this way about you, an intensity. When you focus on someone you do it with everything in you, you give them all of your attention. Doesn't matter what you are feeling, you feel it strongly and you’re not afraid to show it. I like that," Tommy says softly.

 

"Surely there are other ways to get all of my attention than pissing me off?" Adam asks. He can think of a few ways he could focus on Tommy—he's thought of it many times over the years; he still can't help but think of it at this moment.

 

"I seem to be good at pissing you off, so it was the easiest way to get your attention," Tommy shrugs.

 

"Why do you want my attention though? The fact that I'm intense, that I feel strongly can’t be enough. You could get attention from anyone. You’re a beautiful man, you've always made friends easily, so why is it my attention you crave?" Adam still doesn't understand.

 

"You think I'm beautiful?" Tommy asks, sounding surprised.

 

"That's what you focus on? Instead of answering my question, you ask me to confirm what I already said?" Adam frowns, because surely at some point over the years Tommy has to have picked up on Adam's attraction to him.

 

"Just answer me first," Tommy says and he always was a stubborn little fucker.

 

"Fine, have it your way. Yes, I think you’re beautiful. I'd have to be blind not to see it," Adam admits.

 

He's not sure what to expect but certainly not what happens next. Tommy lunges at him, and for a second Adam is confused, thinking Tommy is attacking him over the compliment. But violence doesn’t seem to be Tommy's intent this time around. Once his chest clashes with Adam’s, he rears up at the same time as his hands tangle in Adam's hair, dragging him down, and in a split second, Tommy has brought their lips together in a hard kiss—bruising—if they were human.

 

After only a few seconds, Tommy drops back, letting go before Adam even has a chance to get past his shock. Tommy’s standing there, panting like he's run a race, his chest heaving, colour in his normally pale cheeks. And his eyes—God his eyes—they’re wild, almost glowing.

 

"I have been wanting to do that for a very long time." Tommy still sounds breathless and Adam's brain is having trouble processing that Tommy's reaction is to him.

 

"Say something, Adam."

 

Tommy looks hesitant now, and Adam realises that he's just been staring, saying nothing, for probably too long. "You've wanted to kiss me?" Adam asks.

 

"Badly. That's kind of why I piss you off on purpose. I like your attention," Tommy tells him, cheeks pink.

 

"You couldn't have just said something?" Adam is exasperated—he's been fighting this man, this vampire for decades—all for nothing, all because it was the only way Tommy thought he could get his attention?

 

"Maybe your comment about me being a prude is close to the truth. Back when we were human, men didn't kiss men. At least I didn't dare touch a man until long after I was a vampire and my family were long gone. I feared they would be ashamed of me, but as I grow older, I like to think they would have wanted me to be happy. I've wanted you since our human days, but I didn't know how to ask for what I wanted… and then you call me beautiful and I couldn't hold back."

Adam's heart clenches. He had thought maybe Tommy had thought he was better than, had thought Tommy didn't like him, even hated him. He had never thought that Tommy might be acting a certain way around him because of his past.

 

"You've let me hurt you all these years because you were afraid of liking me?" Adam asks.

 

"Yes," Tommy says softly.

 

"I regret every spilt drop of blood then." Adam doesn't believe this, they have been at a war of sorts for most of their lives—he can’t believe he’s been so wrong about it all.

 

"I don't. I didn't lie when I said I found fighting you fun." Tommy smiles.

 

"Don't tell me you like to play rough." Adam feels lust shoot through him at the same time he feels that today isn't going to be like every other dragging day. From here and now, things are going to change for him and Tommy.

 

"Would that be a problem?"

 

Adam responds by roughly grabbing a handful of Tommy's T-shirt and dragging him close again, making Tommy go up on his toes so that Adam can kiss him, hard and wet, one of his fangs just nipping Tommy's lip, drawing a small bead of blood that he licks away hungrily before devouring Tommy's mouth. He's surprised and a little annoyed when Tommy breaks off from the kiss and out of his grip. He's smiling though and doesn't back away, their chests still brushing, but with Tommy now firmly on his feet.

 

"You’re giving the mortals a show, Adam." Tommy points out, glancing over his shoulder.

 

Adam follows his gaze and finds that yes, they are being watched. A small audience has gathered, and all though Adam is not shy, he is also a possessive man. He doesn't want these humans watching them in intimate moments. Adam glares at them before returning his focus to Tommy.

 

"Let’s leave this place," Adam suggests. He wants to get Tommy alone, so that he can have the other man to himself.

 

"You've never been one to leave a party early," Tommy teases.

 

Adam can't quite hold in the slight growl that bubbles up his throat, a reaction that would probably give him away as not quite human if he was with someone who didn't already know what he was. But Tommy does know, and all he does in response to Adam's growl is raise an eyebrow.

 

"The party doesn't hold the appeal that you do. I've wanted to get my hands on you for a very long time. Now that I know I'm allowed to touch you, I’m loath to wait. So if you do not want to do this here, I suggest we leave," Adam says firmly.

 

"I'd call you over-confident for assuming I'm a sure thing and we need privacy, but not going to pretend. Let’s get out of here." Tommy leans up again, pressing a feather-light kiss to Adam's lips—it's nothing more than a tease—and Adam slides his hand into Tommy's hair, gripping tight and deepening the kiss. He breaks away knowing they are still not alone, but he takes Tommy's hand, weaving their fingers together.

 

"Let’s go then." Adam can't stop a smile. It's been a long time since he first felt desire for Tommy, and he had always thought that he would never get to act on it. Now he gets to touch Tommy, gets to be with him, give into the passion he's been feeling longer than he can remember.

 

They walk away from the crowd and towards the lot of cars parked away from the music and the humans. As soon as they are away from the stronger lights, Adam pulls Tommy closer, his arm around Tommy's waist, his hand sliding over Tommy's firm ass through the warm denim of his jeans.

 

Tommy responds by rubbing against Adam's side, almost like a cat would, his head dropping back on to Adam's shoulder, his breath ghosting over Adam's neck. And being a typical vampire, Adam's neck is a hot spot for him, and Tommy's breath against his neck alone is enough to send a shiver of lust through him. Adam stops them in their tracks, pulling Tommy in for another passionate kiss, this one slower than the others, but just as deep and heated.

 

Adam hears the crunch of glass behind him and lets go of Tommy, instantly ready to fend off an attack. But when he turns to see where the sound came from, he spots a drunken couple by a car. Adam watches as the man curses and digs the glass out of his shoe. He can't smell blood, so the man isn't hurt and he's also not a threat, so Adam decides to forget about him and turn his attention back to Tommy.

 

"You blocked me in case we were in danger," Tommy comments.

 

"Yes." Adam can't lie—he put his body between Tommy and the possibility of danger, they both know that he did it, and he can only hope that it hasn't pissed Tommy off.

 

"It was sweet, but completely unnecessary. If you want me to stick around for as long as I was hoping to, try and work on remembering that, okay?" Tommy says.

 

Adam smiles, surprised. It seems they can get past some things without fighting—living in the here and now agrees with them. "I'll remember that. How long are you thinking of sticking around?" He moves to different towns from time to time so people don't notice that he doesn't age, but he would be more than happy to have Tommy at his side on his travels.

 

"I have you now, so you won't get rid of me that easily," Tommy says, smirking.

 

Adam takes that as a very positive sign: that Tommy is probably on the same page as him. "My car is over here," he points out, taking Tommy's hand again.

 

"Who says we're taking your car?" Tommy asks.

 

And so maybe Adam is wrong in that they will still argue about some things, but he thinks that is going to be pretty normal for them.

 

"We can come back in the morning and get your car. I like my car. Besides… if I'm not driving, I think I'll have trouble keeping my hands to myself, which could be dangerous if you’re driving, even to a pair of vampires," Adam says honestly.

 

"Fine, we'll take your car. But forget coming back here in the morning. I don't plan on getting up until noon," Tommy snorts.

 

"Avoiding daylight? Now who's acting like a movie vampire?" Adam teases as they start toward his car.

 

"I'm a night owl, you'll get used to it," Tommy tells him as Adam fishes his keys out of his jacket pocket.

 

"Happily." Adam grins as he opens the car and lets Tommy in first, before he gets behind the driver’s seat. He's not wasting any more time as he wants to get back to his apartment and to be alone with Tommy—it's long overdue. It takes all of his self-control not to haul ass back to his apartment, because the last thing he wants is to get arrested for speeding.

 

"I've not seen where you live in a long time," Tommy comments.

 

"Maybe not since home, in our village?" Adam asks, even though he’s run into Tommy many times over the years, he's never taken Tommy into his home since he became a vampire. He hasn’t been to Tommy's home, and it seems like a big step forward that they are willing to be in each other’s private spaces now. Adam had been a vampire a mere month before Tommy took the bite—he often wondered if his choice influenced Tommy's.

"You’re right, that seems strange doesn't it? That we have known each other for so long, and that this’s probably the first time since then I've seen where you live." Tommy shakes his head, his disbelief clear.

 

"It is a little weird, but you’re not regretting coming home with me, are you? I don't want to rush you, but it's not like we don't have time on our side." As much as he doesn't want to wait to be with Tommy, he will if it means getting to keep Tommy for a long time.

 

"No, not regretting it at all. I've wanted this like forever, Adam. Trust me, I'm really sure about this." Tommy puts his hand on Adam's knee, and maybe Adam speeds up a little.

 

They get to Adam's apartment and park in the underground lot. Adam gets out and is planning to go around and open Tommy's door, but Tommy is already out of the car, using his vampire speed and inhuman strength to get to Adam and pin him to the side of the car, kissing him fiercely. Adam moans into it, leaning back against the car and just letting Tommy take control.

 

"Still officially in public," Adam breaks the kiss to say, even though he really doesn't want to stop kissing Tommy.

 

"I just wanted another taste. I spent the whole car ride having to behave, and I really didn't want to," Tommy all but purrs.

 

"I think I like it when you don't behave," Adam has to admit.

 

"Then take me upstairs so I can misbehave some more," Tommy grins.

 

"How could I refuse?"

 

Adam leads the way to the stairs and up to his apartment, his keys in his hand so that he can let them in as soon as they are at the door. He lets Tommy walk in first and then he shuts and locks the door behind them—he doesn't want any interruptions and doesn't think Tommy will want them either. It would just be his luck to finally get Tommy into bed only for some asshole-vampire-hunter to attack, getting in through the open door. Adam doesn't like to kill people, but he has and would again, to defend himself, to defend Tommy.

 

Tommy is on him as soon as the door is shut, pressing Adam into the door and going straight to his knees. The sight of Tommy on his knees goes straight to Adam's cock and his head thumps back against the door before Tommy's hands even come up to find his zipper.

 

Tommy doesn't mess around. He pulls Adam's zipper down with one hand, using the other to slide inside of Adam's pants and pull his cock out. Tommy's hand feels just right around Adam's cock, the perfect amount of pressure. He really doesn’t really stop to think about Tommy's experience level before now, but he would bet good money that Tommy has done enough to know what he’s doing.

 

And boy does he ever know what to do. Those soft lips part to take his cock in slowly and it’s slick, and warm, and light suction to start. Tommy's hand moves over the length not in his mouth, his lips bumping his fist, his tongue rubbing over the underside of his cock makes him insane.

 

"Fuck, Oh my God! Tommy," Adam all but yells out, and he's really glad he doesn't have any nosy neighbours on this floor, but he thinks even if he did, he couldn't bring himself to give a fuck. The way Tommy's making him feel is incredible, and he sees no good reason to hold back what he’s feeling inside.

 

He hits the door with one fist and the whole door shakes, and he can feel Tommy chuckle, the vibrations running down his cock making him moan loudly again. He fists his free hand in Tommy's hair, not trying to take over, just needing something to hold onto. The hand Tommy doesn't have on his cock comes to curl around Adam's hip, grip firm, almost bruising, and Adam bites his lip, pleasure surging through him. He's not sure if it's a vampire thing or just something that was always within him, but from the time he was turned, he has liked things a little rough, just on the edge of pain mixed in with the pleasure.

 

"Tommy," Adam chokes out on a moan, his hand tightening sharply in Tommy's hair as pleasure spikes. He worries for a second that he's pulling too tight, but Tommy just moans around his cock and Adam has a feeling he's not the only one who likes to play a little rough.

 

"I'm going to come." Adam pants out the warning and the words have just left his mouth when his orgasm hits him hard, making him shake as wave after wave of pleasure crashes through him. Tommy swallows around his cock, and he’s left feeling boneless against the door when Tommy straightens up and kisses him again. He can taste himself on Tommy's lips, in his mouth.

 

"Going to take me to bed?" Tommy asks against Adam's lips.

 

Adam feels lust rocket through his blood stream again, and now is one of the times he really appreciates being a vampire, thanks to vampire stamina and recovery time, he'll be hard again in seconds under the right circumstances. He is damn sure that Tommy naked in his bed counts as the right circumstances.

 

"Only a fool would say no to you." Adam doesn’t bother doing his jeans up, instead he kicks off his boots and slides his jeans off then and there, right at his door. He unbuttons his shirt as well, dropping that to the floor.

 

"Fuck," Tommy hisses.

 

"See something you like?" Adam asks, thinking he has the right to feel slightly cocky right then, with the way that Tommy is looking at him, with enough heat in his gaze to start a fire.

 

"Oh yeah, I see plenty I like," Tommy smirks, looking Adam up and down, his gaze lingering on Adam's cock.

 

"My bedroom is through there," Adam says, gesturing behind them, and no sooner has he said it, Tommy is heading in that direction, leaving him to follow.

 

Tommy obviously gets to Adam's bedroom first, and as soon as he walks into the room, he starts stripping off his cloths. Adam stops in the doorway to watch him, totally focused on every scrap of skin as it is revealed, and he cannot wait to get his hands all over that pale skin. He wants to mark it up, leave bruises everywhere, even though they'll heal quickly and fade by morning; he still wants to do it. Hickeys, scratches, bite marks. He wants to see his marks on Tommy's skin and he thinks he'll have a hell of a time making them.

 

"Are you just going to stare all night or are you going to do something? Neither of us are getting any younger," Tommy tuts turning to face Adam.

 

It takes Adam a while to answer because Tommy is standing there—naked—looking so perfect, and he wants to get his mouth all over him.

 

"Neither of us are truly getting older either," Adam points out.

 

"So you’re going to keep me waiting?" Tommy asks.

 

"Hell no," Adam says and then he tackles Tommy to the bed, crashing them down onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs, pinning Tommy beneath him and getting his lips on Tommy's, kissing him hungrily, the friction of their naked bodies moving together enough to have him hard again.

 

"Fuck me," Tommy growls out. It’s a demand, not a request, and Adam likes that, likes that Tommy knows that he wants and that what he wants seems to be Adam.

 

"I don't want to stop touching you to get lube," Adam admits, sweeping his hands down Tommy's smooth sides.

 

"Then don't use any, just fuck me," Tommy snarls, his nails digging sharply into Adam's back, from the slight pain and the smell of blood in the air, Tommy has broken skin, but that only makes Adam's cock throb harder.

 

"Just because you can heal, doesn't mean I want to damage you like that," Adam says rolling off Tommy so that he can get lube out of his nightstand. He's not a small guy and he doesn't know when the last time Tommy got fucked. The last thing he wants to do is make their joining more painful than pleasurable for Tommy. There is adding an edge of pain and there is doing real damage.

 

"I won't break, you don't have to be gentle," Tommy complains as Adam pushes his way between Tommy's legs, spreading them wide.

 

"Oh don't worry, I won't be gentle," Adam promises as he slicks three fingers on one hand with lube and uses the other hand to get a firm grip on Tommy's hip, holding him down as he trails his fingers over Tommy's skin, pressing his finger tips against Tommy's hole gently at first, but quickly adding more pressure. When one finger slips in easily, he adds a second right away, curling his fingers just right to rub against Tommy's spot. That has Tommy crying out and arching up off the bed, so Adam tightens his grip, holding Tommy down harder and keeps on fucking Tommy with his fingers.

 

"Adam, stop fucking around, give me more, please," Tommy whines, his hands fisting in the bed sheets.

 

Adam smiles and adds another finger, fucking them almost roughly into Tommy, the gasps Tommy makes are music to Adam's ears and he lowers his head, licking a wet stripe over the underside of Tommy's cock. Then he trails lower, sucking on the sensitive skin of Tommy's inner thigh, nipping gently at first, and when Tommy moans, Adam bears his fangs and sinks them into the tender flesh, sucking hard and lapping at the hot coppery blood. Tommy calls out Adam's name, dick jerking as he comes over his own stomach.

 

"Need a break?" Adam asks, licking Tommy's blood from his lips, his fingers going still inside of Tommy.

 

"No, fuck me, I want to get hard again with you inside of me," Tommy demands.

 

Adam has to muffle a moan against Tommy's leg, more turned on than he can ever remember being. He moves up Tommy's body and grabs the lube again, coating his cock before pressing the head of his cock to Tommy's entrance. He starts pressing in slowly and Tommy takes him easily, relaxed, moaning, his hands grabbing at Adam, urging him closer, faster and Adam is soon all the way inside giving Tommy a moment to get used to him and then he starts thrusting.

 

"Adam, oh fuck Adam," Tommy moans.

 

Adam gives into instinct, fucking hard and fast, pounding into Tommy's body, kissing warm pink lips.

 

"Can I? I want," Tommy gasps brokenly.

 

"What? Anything," Adam promises.

 

"Can I bite you?"

 

Adam moans at the near thought of Tommy's fangs sinking into his flesh. "Do it, bite me." He keeps thrusting, but he moves his neck as close to Tommy's mouth as possible and he soon feels the sharp scrape of Tommy's fangs running gently over his skin.

 

"Do it," he repeats, but his tone is almost begging. He didn't realise how much he wanted Tommy to bite him until Tommy asked for it.

 

Tommy licks at his neck once and then he feels the sharp sting of Tommy's fangs breaking his skin, spilling his blood.

 

While Tommy sucks on the wound he’s made, Adam thrusts into Tommy, pleasure going off like fireworks under his skin and he has no control—all he can do is thrust mindlessly, hands tight on Tommy's body, holding him, loving the feel of Tommy feeding from him.

 

Adam feels another orgasm beginning at the base of his spine and he gets his hand between their bodies, wrapping his hand around Tommy's cock. He starts jerking Tommy off as Tommy keeps licking over his wound, sealing it, and then his mouth finds Adam's and Adam gets a thrill from the taste of his own blood on Tommy's tongue.

 

They both gasp and moan, kissing hungrily. Tommy's hips buck as he comes over Adam's fist, and the feeling of Tommy coming around his cock has his own orgasm rocketing through him as he comes inside of Tommy, kissing him hard and fast, the kisses getting slower and gentler as they both start to come down. Tommy strokes Adam's back gently and Adam kisses him sweetly, wanting to be brave enough to dare and hope that this, here and now, will not be the only time they are here like this together.

 

Eventually Adam pulls out and rolls to one side, but he keeps Tommy in his arms, holding him close, comfortable enough that he thinks he could just lie here naked with Tommy for a very long time.

 

"Stay?" Adam says boldly.

 

"For how long?" Tommy asks.

 

"Forever, till we're dust." He’s a little bit terrified that Tommy will say no, that he'll be rejected, but he's learned over the years that nothing worth having comes with out risks. Becoming a vampire was a risk, he could have died during the transformation, but he didn't and he has never regretted his decision.

 

"You really want me that much?" Tommy says softly.

 

"Yes," Adam says honestly.

 

Tommy kisses him, soft and slow, his hand cradling Adam's face gently. Adam feels his heartbeat begin to race, and he hopes this is a good sign and not a gentle let down—he doesn't think he could face seeing Tommy again after this, if he didn't get to touch him, be with him. Now he knows how good it is not to fight with Tommy, he couldn't go back to that.

 

"I'll stay, as long as you want me, I'll stay with you," Tommy promises softly.

 

"I'll always want you," Adam swears.

 

Adam has had more than one start in life. Like everyone else, he was born and then he started his second life as a vampire. He had thought that was it, the only time his life would ever start anew, but here and now, in this moment with Tommy, he feels like his life has only just begun.

 

The End.


End file.
